crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham Knight
Biography Status: Alive, plotting in the sidelines. Astrid Arkham is the daughter of Jeremiah Arkham and Ingrid Karlsson. She was born in Arkham Asylum, and as she spent time exploring the Asylum and interacting with inmates formed a hatred for Batman, believing that he killed her mother Ingrid. Training herself to become a knight like in the stories she read as a child, she became the Arkham Knight and formed the Knights of The Sun. Claude Frollo had approached Astrid with the opportunity to rid Haven of their plague of heroes, heroes much like Batman. Astrid accepted, and she became Frollo's right-hand-woman and henchwoman. During Democratic Hellfire, Astrid Arkham was possessed by Blightcaller. Areas * Haven * Roundabout Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Democratic Hellfire (Secondary Antagonist) * 4/13 (Brief Cameo) See area involvement below: Haven * Unleashed Godzilla on the city by Frollo's demand, forcing the heroes to try and stop him. Democratic Hellfire: * Became the general of the Regime, leading their charges. * Manipulated War Machine into being her henchman. * Becoming possessed by Blightcaller, which is the cause of her short temper and swear-outs during the arc. * Brutalizing dozens of rebels who tried to go against the new law. * Pressed the button that destroyed Wakanda during the battle in front of The Station. * Briefly fought Richard Westwood. * Lead the charge during the Dinner in the Desert, failing. * Attempted to rescue Frollo from The Station after he had been redeemed, being rejected and ridiculed. * Kidnapping Kirby and holding him hostage in the old Resistance base. * Revealing to Batman that the Blightcaller was still lurking, and giving a false origin story that his actions in The Rift had caused her to become the Arkham Knight. * Seemingly dying under rubble. Roundabout * Being revealed to have survived after being crushed under rubble by unknown circumstances, now free of Blightcaller's possession. * Taking the Knights of The Sun to the crash-site of the blimp during 4/13, stating that she would not let this slide ever again. Afterwards, she and her cult vanished into the night. Relationships Claude Frollo Arkham Knight is Claude Frollo's henchwoman. They are close allies, mostly due to Frollo's undeniable manipulation of Astrid's desire to rid the world of the poison people call their "heroes". However, when Frollo redeemed himself, Arkham Knight was on her own. She leads the Knights of the Sun elsewhere. War Machine She manipulated Rhodey into doing what she wanted, and he even defended her base when she kidnapped Kirby during the finale of Democratic Hellfire. Her reaction to his death is unknown. Grimm Arkham Knight was not exactly trustworthy of Grimm at first, but eventually she considered him a valued asset to the Regime. She had the same reaction she did with Frollo when Grimm changed his ways. Kirby Astrid despises Kirby, and sees him as a couch potato and the city's favorite child, which lead to her kidnapping him first over all the other Resistance members-- even her most hated hero, Batman. Trivia * Before the release of Detective Comics 1000, Arkham Knight's character was made up and was IThe_BatmanI's own interpretation. Hence why Arkham Knight was referred to as a male and had a very differing personality. * After the release, it was retconned as Blightcaller possessing her. * She was the first in New Haven to become consumed by Demongo. Category:Characters Category:Batcore